


In The Dark, act 2

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-16
Updated: 1999-04-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Something naughty in the still of the night.  This story is a sequel toIn The Dark, act 1.





	In The Dark, act 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
In The Dark, act 2

<!--  
\-->

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Just played with them. Put 'em back unharmed, but relaxed. ;)**

**Rated 'S' for silliness, 'cause my Fraser muse decided to be weird again. <g>**

  
  


**In The Dark, act 2**

**by Sammy**

**(Scene: It's dark. It's Ray K.'s apartment. It's Ray K.'s bed. And quite obviously he's right in the middle of expanding his relationship with his partner and best friend Benton Fraser - a.k.a. they're having sex. We once again tune in just as the following conversation ensues...)**

  
  


**"Like that, Ray?"**

**"Oh... oh YES...!" <moan> "Yeah, yeah, just like... oooow..."**

**< gasps, moans and several other variants follow for a while, until the Mountie decides it is time to... lower his activities...> "FRASER! What are you..." <grooooaaan> "OH my GOD!"**

**< wet sucking sounds that cease at the religious reference> "Is that okay with you, Ray?"**

**< gasp> "More than okay, more than okay, just get back to what you were doing, Fraser, then I'm fine..."**

**"Right you are."**

**< sucking resumes, as does moaning, until finally...> "YESSS...! OH, YESSS...! FRAAA-SER...!!!"**

**< long silence while panting stops, heartbeats calm, and breathing slows down gradually>**

**< then...> "I can't believe you did that, Fraser."**

**"Did what, Ray?"**

**"*That.* You know."**

**"You mean... What exactly *do* you mean, Ray?"**

**"You *swallowed*, Fraser."**

**"Well." <shrug> "I've put stranger things in my mouth."**

**< groan>**

  
  


  
  


**\- end <g> -**

**by Sammy <sammy@home.ins.de>**

**Read my other stuff at Little Sammy's House Of Fun**


End file.
